It Just Happened
by Brooksinator
Summary: Payson and Sasha are doing there normal morning workout when Kaylie and Emily decide to come in early. Payson and Sasha with the support of Emily and Kaylie must go through a lot of challanges to get life to go the way the want. Rating may change to T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I know I have two other stories going on, but I'm kinda stuck on them. So I wrote this I recently became addicted to MIOBI and the whole Payson/Sasha fandom after reading JCI's fics. You should check those out by the way if you haven't already. But anyways this is the result of procrastination, wanting to seem busy, and a new addiction. By the way, Kaylie was anorexic and has already come back, Emily isn't prego, and Lauren did not find the video of Payson and Sasha kissing. Oh, and Chloe is with Steve and Summer…..Summer left for a mission trip with the church and won't be making an appearance unless I think in necessary. Enjoy!**

The Rock was at full swing, everyone was practicing as hard as possible. Worlds were just around the corner and everyone needed to be at their best. Lauren Tanner, Emily Kmetko, and Kaylie Cruz were stretching as they listened to their coach yell at someone over the phone.

"What do you think he's yelling about?" Emily asked quietly as they focused more intently on him.

"Not what, but who. Who could he be so mad at? And why is he not speaking in English?" Lauran asked. "I mean it's not like any of us speak Romanian, how are we supposed to eavesdrop if he isn't even speaking English?" she questioned as she flicked her ponytail and winked at Max as he passed. Her eyes stopped following Max, when Payson came into her line of sight. "Pay, over here."

"What are you doing over here guys, shouldn't you be practicing?"

"Well, we probably should but Lauren convinced us that it would be more fun to come listen to Sasha yelling at somebody, but he's yelling in Romanian so, it's kinda bogus," Kaylie explained.

"Oh! That reminds me I have to talk to Sasha about something. I'll be back in a minute, you guys go ahead and start without me," Payson said as she rushed towards the stairs.

"Is she honestly going up there, when Sasha is acting like that? Is she stupid?" Lauren asked with her mouth open wide shocked. Kaylie and Emily were not much better their eyes wide and following Payson's every move.

Emily was the first to come back to her senses. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not gonna be here when he comes down in a bad mood and sees us not stretching," she said as she walked off towards the mats. Kaylie and Lauren gave one last look at Sasha's office and followed Emily.

Payson quietly opened the door, seeing that Sasha had not noticed her yet she went and set down on the couch waiting for him to get done with his call. Sasha let out a deep sigh as he closed his phone. He sat down at his desk, ran his hand down his face, and brought them back to his temples to, in Payson's opinion, try to stop what was an incoming headache.

"What was that about? You were yelling pretty loud, you could be heard down on the floor. Is everything okay?" Payson asked.

Sasha's head popped up as soon as the first words were out of her mouth. "What? Oh, that call it was nothing just a family thing," he said waving it off.

"Well, duh it was a family thing you wouldn't have been shouting if it wasn't about a family thing, the only other person you shout at is Ellen Beals and she doesn't speak Romanian so that leaves family . Anything I can help with?"

"No. My dad just decided it would be a good time to check up on me, why he possibly thinks that is a good idea, I have no idea. It's not like he is the 'stopping by to check up on you' type of dad."

"Your dad isn't that bad Sasha. He's actually pretty, what's the word I'm looking for…..nice?" Payson said wrinkling her nose as she tried to come up with a good adjective to describe his dad.

"Yeah, he's nice to people he likes. He loves you, you are the perfect gymnast. Everything good ole' dad looks for in a person." Payson rolled her eyes at that comment. "What are you doing up here anyways shouldn't you be practicing?"

"Well, I would have been but you were doing all that shouting, so I decided to come see what it was about, but I was sitting here I thought of another reason to be here. I want to up m DOD on the beam. I have my DOD extremely high on everything, except beam. I can't beat Genghi at Worlds with the DOD I have now. So can we work on upping it? Please!" she asked in a kind of 'I'm asking only because it's the nice thing to do, but I am actually telling you I am going to up my DOD and it would just be better with your help' way.

"Yeah let's go try to come up with something." He said as he got up and ushered Payson out the door and towards the beam.

"How do you think she got out of there alive?" Lauren asked Kaylie as they were chalking up.

"I don't know. Does it matter? I need to practice I can't be worrying about that, I still have to fight my way onto the World's team, I've been out for about six weeks. There is no way I'm going to be able to waltz my way back on to the team I have to be perfect, Lo," Kaylie told Lauren before she turned on her heel and left a pissed off Lauren in her tracks.

It was six o'clock and the gymnasts were slowly leaving The Rock. It was down to Emily, Lauren, Kaylie, and Payson; they were gathering their bags and walking towards the doors.

"You guys wanna go grab a smoothie and The Spruice Juice?" Lauren asked.

"Sure," were the quick replies from Emily and Kaylie.

"Pay, you coming?" Emily asked.

"Uh, no I can't Sasha promised to watch my beam routine with me to help figure out why I am not sticking my landing. Rain check though?" she said as she ran up the stairs to Sasha's office.

"Honestly, she seems to spend more time here then the equipment does. No wonder she has no boyfriend," Lauren said as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be dramatic Lo, and not everything is about having a boyfriend. I think it's good that at least one of us is completely dedicated to gymnastics. Maybe we should come in early and meet Pay here. It would be nice for a change, and it probably gets lonely anyways, she could use the company. So you guys in?"

"Yeah, I'm in. Would you mind picking me up though Kay I don't think my mom will be as in to this idea as we are. My mom plus getting up early equals something I don't want to experience more than necessary?" Emily asked.

"Yeah or how about both of you just stay at my place tonight and we can ride over in the morning together. It would be easier," Kaylie suggested.

"That sounds good. Are you in Lauren?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, sure whatever let's just go," Lauren said as she hitched her bag onto her shoulder. Kaylie and Emily rolled their eyes and followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Payson and Sasha were working out on the bars doing pull ups when Payson got a mysterious look in her eyes. "Come on Sasha this is so boring," Sasha raised his eyebrows at that comment, knowing that Payson liked working out and didn't just suddenly become bores. "I like working out, don't get me wrong, but we don't even have music and you're not talking. Can't you liven up a bit?" she questioned sticking out her bottom lip just a little bit and looking up through her eyelashes.

"Okay Pay," he sighed, knowing that this could only end extremely well or extremely terrible. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked, I think you will be very pleased. It's something that gets your heart racing just as much, but it's a lot more fun," she explained as she came closer to him, leaving no space in between them.

"Hmmm. I think I like this idea better too," he all but growled as he pushed his lips onto hers. It was as if a dam had broken. It was battle of tongues and teeth. Payson moaned into his mouth as Sasha tried to push her against the pole holding up the high bar, but missed. They landed in a pile of limbs, but didn't stop. Payson rolled them over and straddled Sasha, her hands on either side of his head, and his hands undid the signature bun of Payson Keeler and tangled themselves in her hair. She moved her mouth down pressing open mouthed kisses against his neck, her hands finding their way under his shirt and lifting it off.

"OH MY GOD!"

Sasha and Payson jumped apart as if a bolt of electricity shocked them. Payson ran her fingers through hair trying to make it look somewhat better, looking down at the floor and ignoring the people she knew those voices belonged to. At the same time Sasha quickly threw on his shirt and looked everywhere but towards the door.

"I-I-I'm just gonna let you guys talk," he said loud enough for the intruders to hear. He pressed a light kiss on to Payson's forehead and whispered, "I'll be in my office if you need me love. I do want to talk to them after you do. I know you probably want to talk to them by yourself, but if you rather do this together we can."

"No, let me talk to them first by myself, and then we will come to your office and we can talk to them together." Seeing the hesitancy in his eyes, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips "It'll be okay, if anyone will understand it will be them. They know me, they know us. It will be fine. I promise. Now go to your office and let us talk."

Sasha nodded and gave one last look at the girls at the door and one last glance towards Payson before going up the stairs to his office.

"Why don't you two come sit down, and we can talk about this. Rationally, okay? Does that sound good?" At their nods Payson sat down on the mat under the bars and waved them over. Kaylie and Emily gave each other a look, slowly came over, and sat down.

"I don't know what is going on, but you better be glad Lauren got sick and couldn't come with us this morning. I know she is supposed to be our friend and all, but no telling what she would do with what we just saw, but I am pretty sure it wouldn't be pleasant. For anyone," Emily said as soon as she sat down, her eyes still wide in shock with what she had just witnessed.

"What the hell is going on Pay? Are you sleeping with him? He's not forcing you is he? Of course he's not. Nobody forces Payson Keeler to do anything, and Sasha isn't that kind of guy. That was a stupid question, but seriously Pay what is going on?" Kaylie asked questions coming out at lightning fast speed.

"Well at least you realize that was a stupid question, honestly. Sasha is not that kind of person. So I guess I should start from beginning. But first what are you guys doing here so early?"

Emily cleared her throat and fidgeted. "Well we came to practice with you, because you always come early and stuff. We thought you would be bored practicing by yourself, but we didn't realize you already had…..someone with you?" she concluded awkwardly.

"Oh. Well that was thoughtful, unnecessary, but thoughtful nonetheless," she said just as awkwardly, her cheeks becoming slightly red from the implications of Emily's explanation.

"So are you going to explain what is going on or not?" Kaylie said her voice becoming sharp.

"Yes, Kaylie, I am. So do you want me to start from the beginning or what?"

"Yes from the very beginning of whatever it is that is going on between you two,"

"Okay. Well it just kind of happened. It was when I had just gotten my floor routine down, the new artistic one, and I was so excited and it just kind of happened. I kissed him. It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. Hell, if you would have been the one here I probably kissed one of you; I was just so proud and excited. I'm not gonna lie to you and say I hadn't thought of Sasha as something other than a coach before. You guys know how close me and Sasha have always been, closer than most people are to anyone. That kiss, it was like something just clicked. We didn't stop we spent at least an hour just making out, nonstop," Payson said her voice taking on a dream like quality, and her eyes becoming glazed over. She shook her head and started her story again, "Anyways, once we realized what we had just done….We couldn't just go back to normal so we talked about it. We realized that somewhere along the way the line between coach and athlete became a line between friends, and that line was now so blurred we weren't all that sure what it was. We were just sitting in his office, an awkward silence hanging over us, not that different from the one when you two first walked in. But anyways, we suddenly understood what the line had become. It became nothing, it became invisible, and it didn't exist anymore. But we decided to just ignore it, we knew it wasn't the best solution but it was the safest solution. So we tried to ignore it, but we just couldn't. There was just something that kept drawing us back together. I know that wasn't a perfect explanation, but I hope it helps?" she said shrugging her shoulders and avoiding looking at them.

If she would have she would have noticed that Kaylie and Emily eyes were slightly teary. "Pay! That is so romantic!" Kaylie sighed dreamily. "How you and Sasha just fell in love like that. Wait do you love him right and he loves you doesn't he? I mean from your story it sounds like it but…."

"Yes Kaylie. I love him, a lot. More than I thought I would ever love anyone and he loves me too."

"Okay, good. Then I'm happy for you Pay, if he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you," Emily said with a supportive smile.

"Me too! Count me in as an official Payson/Sasha fan club member. I don't know how I haven't seen it before. You two are just gorgeous together, and your kids would be perfect blonde hair, super gymnast kids! EEK! I am so excited for you," Kaylie squealed.

"Thank you guys!" she said moving towards them and wrapping her arms around them. "You have no idea how much this means to me. Now can we go to Sasha's office, he wants to talk to you guys, I'm not positive what it is about, but I'm pretty sure."

"Wait! Wait, you said you kissed him after you got that routine, okay. That was like six months ago, but you said you tried to stay away, right?" At Payson's nod Emily continued, "So how long have you two been together?"

"Yeah, how long have you guys been together?" Kaylie reiterated, her hands crossed across her chest and her nose wrinkled.

"Five months," she said blushing. "We weren't all that good at the whole keeping away from each other. So can we go see Sasha now?"

"Yeah that's fine. Come on guys," Emily said as she got up and headed towards Sasha's office taking the stairs two at a time, Payson and Kaylie right behind her.


End file.
